doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Enrique Bonilla
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|256px|right|Demo de doblaje Carlos Enrique Bonilla actor y locutor, especialista en doblaje y en semiología desde 1994, trabajando desde entonces en telenovelas, doblaje, radionovelas y locución comercial. Filmografía Anime *Monster Rancher - Suezo *Ninja Rantaro (Nintama Rantarou) - Kirimaru, Bow wow *Shaman King - Pino (Niño), Savage Pan, Free Day *Slam Dunk - Kicchou Fukuda *Flint el detective del tiempo - Pteri *009-1 - Number Zero *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Butch (Ep. 42) Series Animadas *Invasor Zim - Dib *Bob el Constructor - Travis *¡Oye Arnold! - Stinky (2da voz) *La locuras de Andy - Voces diversas *Los Simpson - Kearney Zzyzwicz *Doug de Disney - Al *101 Dálmatas: La Serie Animada - Pongo *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Mono guardaespaldas, voces adicionales *Chowder - Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Blay'n (Especial de navidad "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" ), Charles, voces adicionales *Padre de familia - Voces adicionales *Cleveland - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *La princesa Mononoke - Ashitaka *¡Oye Arnold! La película - Stinky *Shrek - Cerdito 3 *Shrek 2 - Cerdito 3 *Shrek tercero - Cerdito 3 *Shrek para siempre - Cerdito 3 *El príncipe de Egipto - Voces diversas *Tarzán de Disney - Voces diversas *Hormiguitaz (Antz) - Hormiga capataz *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Voces adicionales *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces adicionales Series de TV Kevin Kleinberg *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Trip / Green Ranger *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Trip / Green Ranger (2 capítulos) Otros *Relic Hunter - Nigel Baylie (Christien Anholt) *Los expedientes secretos X - Langly (Dean Haglund) *Dawson's Creek - Chris Wolf (Jason Beher) *Kingdom Hospital - Bobby Druse (Del Pentecost) *The O.C. - Paul (Micheal Schur) *Mano a mano (Even Stevens) - Larry Beale (Ty Hodges) *24 - Mark Dornan (Vic Chao) *Monk - David Gitelson (Ethan Erickson) *CSI: NY - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) (cap.510) *CSI: NY - Johnny Holt (Kevin Kazakoff) (temporada 5, cap.13) *Hannah Montana - Tim (Simon Curtis) (temporada 3, cap.15) *CSI: Miami - Marvin Duffy (Nathan Baesel) (temporada 7, cap.18) *Lost - Erik (Sebastian Siegel) (5ta Temporada) / Dogen (6ta temporada) *Not Going Out - Robin (Ed Weeks) (cap. 304) *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Mike Hellstrom (Richard Harper), Tim Trueques, voces diversas *Es tan Raven - Voces adicionales *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Voces adicionales Dramas coreanos *El príncipe del café - Voces diversas *La reina de las esposas - Voces diversas Películas *Chapter 27 - Mark David Chapman (Jared Leto) *Solteros, pero... (The Broken Hearts Club) - Marshall *Destino final 2 - Frankie *Un novio en apuros (A Guy Think) - Jim *Zig Zag - Wayne *Dioses y generales - General George Pickett *Muero por ti (Anything Else) - Cómico *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Prisionero Molesto *Showtime - Charlie Hertz (John E. Cariani) *Bad Boys II - Carlos (Otto Sánchez) *El Hombre Araña - Amigo de Flash Thompson *Run Ronnie Run - Kyle (Suli McCullough) *Ghoulies go to College - Skip Carter (Evan Mackenzie) *Flying Virus - Roko (Mark Adair Rios) *We are Marshall - Reggie Oliver (Arlen Escarpeta) *Baile urbano (Stomp the Yard) - Zeke (Laz Alonzo) *Día de Cacería (Dia da Caça) - Raúl (Felipe Camargo) *La chica de al lado (The Girl Next Door) - Derek Miller (Brian Kolodziej) *La leyenda de Buckeye (Buckeye and Blue) - Blue Duck Harris (Jeffrey Osterhage) *Troya (Troy) - Lisandro (Owain Yerman) *Duro de matar 4.0 (Die Hard 4) - Raj (Sung Kang) *Alan y Naomi - Joe Condello (Charlie Dow) *School for Scoundrels - Aziz (Aziz Ansari) *Kamilla II - Sebastian Kák (Dennos Storhoi) *Willie el esquiador - Guy Lebeau (Jaques Lalonde) *Valiente (The Brave One) - Desk Cop (Tom Greer) *Elizabeth: La Edad de oro (Elizabeth: The Golden Age) - Thomas Babington (Eddie Redmayene) *Penélope - Larry (Burn Gorman) *The Boat That Rocked - Thick Kevin (Tom Brooke) *Robinson Crusoe - Daniel Defoe (Ian Hart) *La isla - Supervisor del departamento de operaciones (Rich Hutchman) *Programa de Protección para Princesas - Voces adicionales *Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo - Comediante en TV Telenovelas *La Rosa de Guadalupe - Agente Secreto *DKADA - Periodista de Espectáculos *Sueños y Caramelos - (Varios) Voz en off *Salomé - Policía *La Verdad Oculta - Conductor *Pobre Niña Rica - Mensajero *Bajo la Misma Piel - Paramédico *Imperio de Cristal - Gerente de Hotel *Mujer de Madera - Lic.Fco. Perálta (Conductor de Noticias) *El Juego de la Vida - Maestro de Química Radionovelas *Las Aventuras de Lola - Damían Otros *Programas Unitarios en U.T.E. (Unidad de Televisión Educativa de la S.E.P.) *Canal 11 (once tv México); Programas para la sección de once niños en “Bizbirije” y “Dialogos en Confianza", “DEC”. *Programas en ILCE (Instituto Latinoamericano de la Comunicación Educativa). *Voz institucional de la programación infantil "Once Niños" de Canal 11 TV México (Por 4 años, 2006-2009). Enlaces Externos * Profile en Voice123 * Demo de Locución (Youtube) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México